Great Thinkers
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: A companion piece to Pennynovels. Newly crowned King Frank contemplates his opportunity to mold a perfect society and how his aquaitance with a Lion led him to settle far beyond his dreams. tis in essence a one shot.


**Disclaimer: As my roommate so eloquently put it, I don't even own stress ducks. Alas, my prospects of owning anything Narnia based is quite low.**

* * *

Words; that was all they were. Ever since Frank was a strapping young lad, he had been on the driver's box of a carriage and had theories. He had not minded standing out in the cold while the golden chaps of the gilded society drank and socialized in their gentleman's club. Nor had he minded sacrificing his own jacket to warm up his horses on particularly chilly nights. No, Frank was more satisfied to wait for his client's return for Frank was a transporter of Great Thinkers.

A transporter of Great Thinkers-that's what he told his Helen when they had met in his cab. She was but fifteen when she accompanied her employer, a merchant's wife, to a ladies' club. She had looked so miserable having to wait in the cab with a man seventeen years older than herself. So he tipped his hat to one side, gave her a bright smile and introduced himself. He recalled how she crinkled her tiny little nose in confusion when he told her he was a transporter of Great Thinkers. Frank had commenced to explain that his clients usually frequented the Gentleman's Clubs in London and always had brand-new philosophies to discuss. She had nodded with wide eyes, instantly attracted to his mind and they were married by February.

The presence of great minds in his cab always made the tough life of a cabby bearable. For Frank always managed to glean some knowledge from the conversations. They were only words on his part but what ideas he had! And how kind of his Ellie to sit and listen to his thoughts of the flaws in Social Darwinism and Mr. Marx's theory of a war between classes. Frank had made it clear when she had accepted his proposal of marriage that his thoughts would never put bread on the table but his Helen did not mind for she had told him that she would rather a husband with the mind to share rather than a husband with a full pocketbook looking for a trophy wife. But times were tough and she always shushed him when she had heard enough by sticking a thin soup of broth and celery under his nose and telling him to eat. By the time the couple had been married naught but a year both husband and wife knew that Frank's ideas were mere words. No cabby had ever risen to sit in the gentleman's clubs with those great men.

But coo! How things changed! With just one flash of vibrant golden eyes and one earsplitting roar, everything reversed. How the presence of a lion had reversed Franks's lot!

The Lion's presence was transcending. And in Aslan's Narnia, those dreams of a better society that Frank had would take the steps from being only mere words to becoming a shining reality. Helen often commented how funny it was that the tables had turned for them. And as Frank sat at his study on the second night, she wrapped her arms around him, almost knowing his thoughts. The Great Thinkers of the world would forever hope to change society and had not a lion came into his life, Frank would have spent his life dreaming to be among those minds dreaming of a changed world. There in the grandeur of the castle, with his loving wife and under the grace of the Great Lion, Frank knew that he had new meaning. As King of a world whose humanity was still as tender as a bud, Frank could not only philosophize about a perfect society but he could put all that he had learned, all that he had dreamt up into shining reality. The transporter of Great Thinkers had transcended to a great thinker, himself through the presence of a Lion. And he decided he had the better end of the deal than the Great Thinkers did. For at the end of the day all they spoke were mere words. After all, that were all the Great Thinkers ideas were.

* * *

**A/N: I am equally as proud of this one as I am of Pennynovels. And it is most definitely positive that I will write a multi-chap fic about Frank and Helen's early years of their reign. I am quite fond of this interpretation of them. Please review. **


End file.
